ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Points
Points are the main factor for determining the winner of a match in party mode and creative mode. The winner is the one who manages to reach the point limit first. If the round or time limit is reached before that, the player who currently has the most points will win. In case of a simultaneous arrival at the point limit by multiple players or an equal amount of points between them when the time/round limit is reached, sudden death will be activated. The rule of thumb for points is that when all players get to the goal of a level, only coin points are distributed. All other point types are ignored in this case. The same goes for when nobody reaches the goal. List of Point Types There are 7 types of points that are all acquired in different ways. The host of a lobby is able to activate and deactivate as well as change the values of the individual types at will in the uPad. Goal Points These points are acquired when a player reaches the goal flag without dying. Solo Points Solo points are received if the player is the only one who reached the goal. They are automatically disabled when there are less than three players in a match. First Points The first player to get to the goal gets a small amount of extra points for being faster than the others. Postmortem Points If a player dies but his body still reaches the flag they receive these points instead of normal goal points. Trap Points These points are given to a player when someone else is killed by a trap that was placed by them. Coin Points Coin points are awarded to those who collect a coin and bring it to the goal. Comeback Points When a player falls behind for a certain amount of rounds, he is labeled as an "Underdog" and will get a bonus the next time he receives goal or postmortem points. Point Values Each type of points has a different default value. Goal points are a full point on the scoreboard. Coin, solo and comeback points are 3/5th of a point, postmortem points are 2/5th and trap as well as first points are worth 1/5th of a whole point. The amount of full points required to win a match and many other things can be configured by the host using the uPad. Players can also handicap themselves by using the score balancer in the treehouse. It allows them to lower the amount of points they will receive. For example, if set to 20%, goal points will only be worth 1/5th of a whole point for a player. Notes *Winning without any special points will unlock the "Back to the Basics" achievement *Scoring 100 solo points will unlock the "Solo Master" achievement *Scoring 10 postmortem points will unlock the "Necromancer Dancer" achievement *Scoring 50 comeback points will unlock the "Comeback Kid" achievement *If a player gets postmortem, they also receive first and solo points appropriately